One Shot: The Odd One
by P0k3m0n F4nf1cs
Summary: This is a story about a Totodile, but not any Totodile Rated M just in case


**(3rd person)**

Once upon a time there was a forrest and in that forrest there was a river, next to that river lived many water Pokemon, in those water Pokemon there was a couple of Fraligators, Marry and John and they were about to have babies, well eggs.

At sunset Marry laid her eggs, there were seven of them. But one of them looked a bit strange. Marry and John watched over their eggs day and night until they finally hatched, it took around nine months for the eggs to be hatched. Of course it would be hard for both parents to watch the eggs so they took shifts, Marry took the day shift and John took the night shift.

So the eggs hatched one by one, first one was a boy.

"What shall we call him John?"

"How about John Jr.?"

"Well that would make sense, but I name the next one!"

"Fine!"

The next egg hatched, this time it was girl.

"She will be called..."

"Yes?"

"Well...How is Sarah?"

"With or without the h?

"With it!"

They laughed a little then quickly ran to to the next egg. (They found out the order by the sound)

"Another boy!"

"Oh John, can I name him?"

"Go ahead honey!"

"He will be Tom!"

"Ok! Whatever you want!"

The next one hatched, another boy!

"Luke!"

"Lucas!"

"Luke!"

"John! He will be Lucas!"

"That's not fair! You already named two! I only named John Jr.!"

"Ok, Luke honey, get on your father's back like the rest of your brothers"

On John back was John Jr. Tom and Luke, as excited as their parents, they jumped on their father's back when they met each other. Another hatched, a girl!

"Marry you name her!"

"Aria!"

"What a beautiful name!"

"Aria! Aria!" Luke, Tom, Sarah and John Jr. cried out!

Aria filmed on her mother's back next to her sister Sarah.

"So John, what do you think will be the next one? Boy or girl?"

"Girl!"

"Oh ok!"

"Look mama! It's shaking!" Luke pointed to the sixth egg.

John and Marry turned to it and waited as it hatched. It was another boy.

"Oh it's a boy."

"John you get to name him..."

"Natsu!"

"Do you mean 'Nasu'?"

"No I mean 'Natsu'!"

"I'm Natsu!" Natsu jumped around then crawled up his father's back. The family laughed and and rejoiced at the new members, six children! What a lucky family, but wait there was another egg, what happened to it? The family gathered around the last egg. Luke went to his shell and looked back at the 7th she'll, he examined it for a while then yelled out "Mama! Papa! No same! No same!" The parent sighed, it was very obvious that the eggs weren't the same colour, the parent were worried, maybe it was a bad egg!

It took a few days until the last egg started to tilt, the whole family gathered around it and watched it hatch. When the shell cracked a green Totodile popped out, the whole family was confused. What was he? It was a he right. John mad sure that it was boy so they knew what to name him. The children surrounded the newborn and examined it, it had blue instead of red fins and his skin was green instead of blue.

"Let's call him...Marry?"

"John I don't know!"

"Let's just call him..."

"Solomon!" The family looked surprised at Solomon.

**(Solomon's POV)**

I was born into the darkness, my nature told me to open my eyes but I could feel them wide open. I couldn't see anything! I guess the only way I knew to call out was Solomon. That was the only word I knew so I cried it out. I didn't know it would effect my whole life.

I could hear my parents whispering about my looks. I was worried, did I not look like them? What did I look like? I could smell the fresh water so I started to walk towards it. But I tripped over something. I tried to reach it to see what it was, I searched the ground for a moment until I finally found it, I felt it's texture, wondering what it was I struggled to ask "what...this..." I moved my head around trying to find out where my parents were. I heard my mom say "that is a Rock." A rock! Amazing, sharp, harsh everything that could hurt someone. I slowly put the rock down and continued to walk towards the water, very slowly I walked step by step. The finally I fell. All I heard was a splash. It was so cold but so comfortable at the same time. How is this even possible? I flapped my legs and I started to move! This was so fun!

My parents were pleased to see me having fun. My brothers and sisters followed me to the water.

**5 years later**

I'm five and my parents want to take me to the hospital, why? I ask myself the same question every day. I heard my parents talking to the doctor in a distance. After their weird conversation the doctor took me to his office and did some tests on me. He tested my hearing, smelling, touch, the results were extraordinary, but there was also bad news to add, I was blind, I could not see.

Never see, ever. I will never be able to walk by myself, well not without help of the staff.

**9 years later**

I'm now 14 and all my brothers and sisters are rejoicing outside with their friends. I don't have friends, any friends, my brothers and sisters despise me, and I'm alone. Well I've gotten used to it, my brothers and sisters all happy and jumpy, father and mother proud of them, and I'm left alone here, indoors. I go out, but only to swim. When I'm swimming, it's like the outside world doesn't even exist! It's amazing, the only place where I can safely do whatever I want. Where jealousy does not exist.

**4 years later **

Finally I'm old enough to leave this dump! All I have to do is evolve so that my parents can let me go on my adventure meet my own friends, learn new things!

At sunset my brothers and sisters ran outside, father and mother right behind like always. I followed them outside and sat near the water. I picked up a rock and felt it's texture, it reminded me of the day I was born. I felt a strange vibe coming from John Jr. He was probably evolving! "Wow!" John Jr's only words. Then the vibe came from Sarah, she evolved then Tom evolved after him Luke then Aria then Natsu! They were all Croconaws. I felt a strange sensation that my brothers and sisters were staring at me, then they realized that I would only evolve in a day or two.

So while we waited for me to evolve, my family rejoiced at the evolutions of the children. My brothers and sisters sat next to me and discussed what they were going to do after I evolve. John said that he is going to travel the world and meet many new Pokemon. Sarah and Aria were going to go on a journey together to find "the one" an Luke said that he would be something bigger. Well for Natsu , he said that he would stay here and take care of mother and father. My brothers and sisters looked at me and asked "Solomon, how about you?" I didn't know what to say and I didn't want to tell them so I said, "like John Jr I'm going to travel the world."

Three days later I finally evolved.

After I evolved all of us went our separate ways. But the last few days I noticed that Luke seemed to be meaner to me, and that made John Jr be meaner too. I was confused as to why this was happening, then later that day when we left the house, Luke confronted me.

He pushed me onto a tree and said "Look freak! I never liked you so just go away and don't come back!" John Jr was behind him, I thought that he would help me but he just supported Luke.

**A week later**

I was halfway to my destination, the Zubat cave. Why would I go there? Well I wanted to learn how the Zubats look with sound so I asked a 30 year old Zubats that defined nature and did not evolve.

**10 years late**

5 years of my life was learning how to see, the rest of these 5 years I was training, getting stronger, getting ready to fight Luke. Prove to him, that I am part of that family! 10 years ago I would be glad to be banished from that family, but in the years of training with Master Zuni, I learned the importance of family. When Master Zuni was a kid and he was about to evolve and he refused to evolve, his family hated his guts but then he showed them his power and they became a nice family again.

That was my plan, and of course I had repay mother and father for her kindness the past 18 years!

**2 years later**

I'm home! Apparently the first one too.

I heard mother and Nastu walking towards me. I turned around and my mother fell in tears. I quickly caught her and put her to her feet.

"12 years! Your finally home!"

"Welcome home Brother!"

"It's nice to see you too, mother, Natsu!"

My brother hugged me and then I heard Aria and Sarah walking home together, but there was someone else, it wasn't Luke or John Jr, the scent wasn't walked up to us and greeted us, there were two others, males most likely. I grabbed Aria's hand and felt her ring then asked her "What is this?"

"Oh it's just my wedding ring!"

"That explains the texture!"

"Sarah has one too!"

"Yeah look Natsu! Mom!"

The two men were still silent. "Who are these?" I finally asked them. "These are our husbands, this one is mine, Jason this is my 'special' brother" Aria replied then spoke to her husband. "This one is mine" Sarah said "Tim meet Solomon." Their tone seemed to slow down every time they said my name as if it was some kind of code name.

**later that night**

Luke and John Jr finally got here. Then mom gave us the bad news "children I must tell you something, it's about your father." "Yeah I was gonna ask where he went!" Luke asked joyfully. Natsu and mom frowned, by the way that they were breathing and their heartbeat I could tell that father was not with us anymore, so I frowned too. "Oh this can't be good!" John Jr said stupidly. "Your father is not here anymore!" There was a sudden silence on the table, I was done on I walked away.

I sat outside and put my feet in the water, Luke came out the house and yelled out "hey looser! I challenge you to a battle!" "Sorry but Luke I'd rather evolve first!" I replied with a faint sound of fear.

**After we all evolved.**

Mother went in and Luke challenged me again this time I gladly accepted!

"Ready looser?"

"When you are!"

We ran towards each other and even though I was faster he hit the first punch, as I got knocked back, I used water pulse! He got knocked back into the water, he then jumped up and ran towards me with an ice punch there was no way to dodge! So I took the hit, I heard mother's footsteps running to stop Luke, but he got me, right in the hart, he froze my heart and I fell to the ground. The first and last colours I'll ever see is black.

Mother was holding me in her arms as I bled out.

**_The End._**


End file.
